Condenadamente Enamorado
by KaagLawlliet
Summary: Él es un hombre solo y de negocios, su vida apesta; pero ella vendrá a cambiarlo todo...¡Gracias insomnio! CAP3: Mi editor ¡Actualizado! InuxKag
1. El premio a media noche

**N/A: _Bienvenidos :D_**

**_Antes que nada quisiera comentar que ésta historia la subí con otro perfil en el año 2008 y que por azares del destino pues no pude continuar, pero cinco años después vengo con todo para continuarla XD__  
__En aquel entonces me motivaron muchísimo para seguir esta historia, y en verdad lamento todo este tiempo perdido, pero sin más.. aquí estaré con un nuevo perfil y esperando su apreciación a este fic y a los futuros__  
_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El regalo Perfecto**

**_Sinopsis capitulo 1__: Las consecuencias de una persecución a las tres de la mañana, la razón de la humildad de las personas y la vida solitaria de un hombre que busca felicidad; 3 cosas por las cuales pueden suceder muchas cosas… Pero siempre puede ser una regalo…_**

* * *

**Martes 9 de enero**

**Estocolmo, Suecia.**

2:13 A.M.

"_Estoy desesperado"_

Al parecer las píldoras para dormir no eran suficientes, el insomnio era potente y el calor asfixiante. Abrió sus grandes ojos dorados y se levantó de la cama maldiciendo por novena vez y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Su cabello negro y largo se enredó en sus dedos, sus pies descalzos caminaron hasta el balcón del hotel donde se alojaba el hombre. Sus manos se erizaron ante el contacto frío de la acera del balcón.

"_Frustrado"_

Su respiración agitada se notaba con el vaivén de su pecho desnudo y sudoroso, encrespo los dedos de las manos al tocar el barandal frío y casi gélido ¿Cómo era posible que afuera estuviese helando y adentro fuese un horno gigante? Meció la cabeza hacia los lados y respiro hondo.

- La próxima vez decidiré colocar una empresa más en México o Sudamérica…al menos estaría templado ¡Estúpido clima!-masculló enojado.

"_Vacío…"_

Sonrió amargamente y dio un suspiro ahogado, él era un tonto, un hombre con poca paciencia.

- Y con nada de amor…-murmuró luctuosamente.

Hace tan solo dos meses terminó la relación con su novia con la cual llevaba de relación más de tres años, pero él lo sabía, no era feliz y se negó a creerlo ya que ella lo cegó.

- Chica material…-sonrió con cinismo.- Si el amor no es para mi…no me importa… ó la vista y la alzó rápidamente para gritar- ¡El amor enferma!

"_Tonto"_

Intento tranquilizarse y segundos después lo logró; no sabia por que se había puesto así, pero si sabía que estaba muy indignado y sobretodo entristecido. Contemplo su exterior por largo rato, su reloj marco las 3:01 A.M. y entro nuevamente a la habitación, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó. Bueno, era mejor ese calor infernal al hielo que yacía afuera, se quedo meditando cualquier cosa absurda que se le viniera a la mente pero el sonido del móvil lo saco de su pensamiento.

"_Que irrazonable"_

Lo tomó de la mesa de dormir y contestó. Era su mejor amigo Miroku.

- ¿Cómo supiste?-gruño el ojiambar.

- ¡Hey, Inuyasha! ¿Cómo supe que?-se escuchó decir a su amigo con unas ligeras copas de más.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba despierto?-murmuró fatigado.

- ¡Oh, Vamos! Eres el único con desvelo, soltero y amargado, te conozco…-. Se escucharon algunas risas de mujeres e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó Inuyasha negando con la cabeza.

- En un bar cerca del hotel donde estas ¿vienes? Y así te consigues una mujer ¡Solterón!-gritó su amigo entre risas.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto.

- Tu eres un mujeriego, no me compares…

Hubo un silencio.

- Bueno, ¿Qué bar es?-dijo rendido el ojiambar.

Miroku por el otro lado del auricular sonrió triunfal.

"_¿Por qué accedí?_

El abrigo negro y ancho no era suficientemente caliente, el frío era intolerable y los dedos poco a poco se le envaraban.

- Aún no entiendo por que acepte-murmuró titiritando.

Camino por la acera de la banqueta congelada y al doblar la esquina una mujer tropezó con él y la hizo caer al suelo a lo que inmediatamente Inuyasha se inclino para ayudarla.

- ¿Esta usted bien?-preguntó el ojiambar.

La muchacha que lucía desesperada se levantó a toda prisa y alzó el rostro para mirarlo. Ambos de contemplaron y a Inuyasha le causo una gran sorpresa; la muchacha tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, su rostro blanco estaba un poco sucio pero sin duda era muy hermosa.

"_Wow"_

La muchacha miró a su alrededor asustada y al ver a los 3 hombres que la perseguían se coloco tras el hombre y susurró un "Ayuda" apenas audible para él.

Inuyasha se desconcertó y la miró de reojo ¿Pero que demonios pasaba?

Los 3 hombres se acercaron hasta donde ellos estaban y uno de ellos lo escrutó con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya la princesa se escondió bajo su príncipe ¡Sal de ahí _"bich"_-grito el hombre pronunciando mal la palabra y con muy mal acento Sueco.

Inuyasha quiso reír pero el hombre se le vino encima y el cuidadosamente lo esquivo lanzando a la joven a un lado.

- Mira ¡Imbecil! La palabra correcta es _"bitch"_y no dejare que le llames así a una mujer-masculló furioso dándole un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Los otros dos hombres corrieron y el otro que sangraba por la nariz lo miró con recelo y corrió tras sus amigos.

Inuyasha se ladeó hacia la mujer que permanecía pasmada y le sonrió conciliatorio.

- Espero ya no la molesten señorita-susurró con picardía el ojiambar.

La joven azabache enrojeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazó enredando sus manos al cuello de Inuyasha.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

Inuyasha se petrifico ante el contacto caluroso de su cuerpo ¿Qué hacía? Se quedo así por algunos segundos pero después la abrazó lentamente.

"_¿Y el frío?"_

La joven azabache se separó de el y beso su mejilla.

- Gracias…-susurró tiernamente.

Inuyasha sintió un calor correrle por todo el cuerpo e intento sonreír sin parecer nervioso.

- No hay de que…-balbuceó-Mi nombre es Inuyasha.

La muchacha sonrió.

- Kagome; Kagome Higurashi-contestó.

Inuyasha se tranquilizó un poco y después inquirió:

-¿Qué hace una joven como tú a las 3 de la mañana?

Kagome se sonrojó.

-Viaje a la India para una ayuda humanitaria hacia las tribus de bajos recursos y hasta ahora llegó el avión, venía del aeropuerto y esos hombres me persiguieron-hizo una pausa-…gracias…-otra pausa- Inuyasha.

El ojiambar se asombró y seguido le sonrió de medio lado.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

- ¿Tu casa, departamento o hotel están cerca de aquí?-preguntó de pronto Inuyasha.

Kagome se le quedo mirando y agacho la mirada avergonzada.

- De hecho no venía a ningún rumbo fijo, no tengo donde quedarme…

Él se le quedo mirando.

- A la vuelta de la esquina esta el hotel donde estoy hospedado ¿Por qué no rentas una habitación?

- No tengo mucho dinero

Inuyasha sonrió.

- Yo pago…

Kagome abrió sus ojos castaños y se ruborizo, pero finalmente acepto.

- ¿Cómo que ya no hay habitaciones?-bramó Inuyasha furioso y a la vez sorprendido.

- Lo siento señor-contestó pacientemente el administrador.

Inuyasha miró por sobre su hombro a Kagome que estaba viendo a su alrededor asombrada.

"_Y ahora que?"_

Se giro lentamente y caminó hasta donde ella estaba ¿Qué le iba a decir?

- Kagome…-susurró.

La muchacha lo volteó a ver y le brindo una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Emmm, verás me acaban de informar que…ya no hay habitaciones.

Kagome no supo que hacer pero lo había entendido, tenía que buscar otro lugar.

- Pero…

Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella lo miró.

- Si gustas puedes quedarte en mi habitación, hay 2 camas pero si te incomoda yo puedo dormir en la recepción o…

- Esta bien…-lo interrumpió la chica.- Puedo dormir ahí, no me molesta además en las noches me gusta platicar con alguien antes de dormir…

Inuyasha sintió el corazón latir con fuerza ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, quizá la idea de compartir la habitación con una mujer que apenas conocía y que sobretodo era muy hermosa le ponía nervioso y más aún la idea de no dormir junto a ella… ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensado? ¡LA ACABABA DE CONOCER!

"_Pervertido"_

- De acuerdo, subamos-inquirió Inuyasha nervioso.

Kagome asintió y lo siguió por el elevador.

Llegaron a la habitación y el ambiente entre los 2 se torno tenso. Inuyasha abrió lentamente la puerta y dejó que pasara la muchacha a lo que Kagome temeroso; entró.

- Perdona el desorden-murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome se ladeó y sonrió.

- No te preocupes…

Inuyasha la condujo hasta la sala y la invito a sentarse.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?-le ofreció repentinamente Inuyasha.

Kagome que jugueteaba con sus dedos alzó su bonito rostro hacia él.

- Yo… ¿tendrías algo fuerte?-pronunció.

A Inuyasha le sorprendió pero asintió y caminó hasta la cocina.

Sirvió un vaso de Ron para ella y uno bien cargado de Whisky para él.

Cuando Inuyasha le entrego la copa Kagome le bebió de un sorbo.

"_Deben de ser los nervios"_

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante esto y solo se encogió de hombros, bueno iba a ser una larga noche.

Pasó una hora después de la primera copa de Ron de Kagome y ya siendo las 4:00 A.M. terminó completamente ebria.

- Necesitas descansar…-murmuró Inuyasha ayudándola para que no cayera.

-Nuu, estoy bien…hip… ¿sabes?-Kagome se detuvo y enrollo sus manos a su cuello-…desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí que eras el hombre más lindo del mundo…

A Inuyasha le agrado el comentario, más sin embargo le hubiese gustado aún más si ella estuviese conciente, o al menos en sus cinco sentidos.

- Mejor duerme…-insistió Inuyasha llevándola hasta la cama del lado izquierdo.

Al recostarla en la cama la muchacha lo atrajo hacia ella y peligrosamente sus bocas se fueron uniendo.

- Ka…go…me

- Shhh…te tengo que premiar

- No…de esta forma…

-Esos hombres querían abusar de mí de todos modos, pero esta manera es un poco más…sutil

Kagome estaba cansada de ser la niña buena de la historia y por primera vez en su vida ella quería ser mala…sí, la chica mala de la patraña llegó y en sus planes acarrean consigo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha por su parte pensaba en que hacer, sin duda alguna disfrutaba del beso pero él es un caballero y no debería de beneficiarse así de la mujer ¿Oh si? ¿Caballero? En su interior se burlo y mientras la besaba sonrió sagazmente ¿Qué mas daba? Su premio por salvar a una mujer a las tres de la mañana… ¡Perfecto!

_**Continurá…**_


	2. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

**Capítulo 2: "¿Qu****é pasó a****yer? **

_**Sinopsis capítulo 2: **__Aprovecharse de una mujer no era lo suyo, pero ¿realmente ese era su premio por salvarla? Era hermosa ¡No había más! Si era su premio él lo tomaría, aún con todo y consecuencias._

**Miércoles 10 de enero**

**Estocolmo, Suecia**

**4:26 am**

"_Te vas a arrepentir"_

¿Realmente se iba a arrepentir? Miró a Kagome alejarse hasta el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, le miró embobado y vio como se desprendía de la ropa lentamente dejándola caer al suelo. Como por un hechizo caminó hasta ella apretando los labios, su excitación se notaba y eso le comenzaba a frustrar, quería hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

Acercaron sus cuerpos mientras Kagome aún tambaleante por el alcohol despojó de sus ropas a Inuyasha, ambos desnudos se miraron, él no sabía si el sonrojo de la azabache era por el mareo o por vergüenza, era realmente increíble la forma en la que lo sedujo, así con todo y pesar.

Se acercaron lentos hasta el ventanal y posó la espalda de la chica con el frío vidrio, le dirigió una mirada lúdica para después atrapar su boca con un beso apasionado, la chica gemía por el contacto frío de la ventana con su cuerpo desnudo y por la excitación que ella sentía. Inuyasha comenzó a bajar los besos a su cuello, entre sus manos tomó sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos, Kagome gemía como nunca creyó que lo haría, él en un rápido movimiento la colocó en la cama con rudeza, se posó encima y comenzó a embestirla, había notado que Kagome ya no era inocente, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era hacerla gritar, hacerle sentir su calor después de aquel encuentro frío en la calle.

La azabache arqueaba su espalda pidiendo profundizar más. Él por su parte parecía sumido en un trance, todo era tan hermoso, algo le hacía sentir así de tórrido, era ella, eran sus gemidos, su suave piel. Kagome aprovechó que él disminuía la velocidad para de un empujón lo dejará recostado sobre la cama, se postró encima de él y comenzó a mover las caderas mientras Inuyasha quedaba semi inconsiente, no dejaba de repetir su nombre y masajeaba sus pechos mientras ella jadeaba. Todo eran tan rudo, tan rápido, tan electrizante que ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el éxtasis los había dejado sonrientes y en un estado de conciencia poco juicioso.

Cayeron rendidos a ambos lados de la cama y se miraron. Inuyasha besó sus labios y ella sonrió esta había sido la mejor noche de su vida, le había encantado y ahora lo único que buscaba era dormir entre aquel pecho que le pareció sencillamente delicioso.

"_Eres tan imbécil"_

_Inuyasha sabía que estaba jodido por la mañana, pero nada, absolutamente nada le quitaría aquella sonrisa del rostro._

_**11:20 am**_

El dolor de cabeza la obligó a hacer una mueca en el rostro, se irguió mientras el sol daba en su rostro, no podía vislumbrar bien hasta que subió una de sus manos al pecho ¿Estaba desnuda? Su primer instinto fue saltar de la cama, miró a su lado y se encontraba el ojiambar que aquella noche le había salvado la vida y que le había ofrecido hospitalidad.

-Mierda-masculló.

¿Ahora qué es lo que se supone que haría? ¿Se haría la loca? Estaba ebria, pero se acordaba perfectamente de todo, ella lo deseaba, él era atractivo, muy atractivo y un experto en la cama, no le pagaría así a cualquier tipo que la salvara en plena madrugada pero él era diferente lo sabía. Sin querer una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios , después zarandeó la cabeza intentando reponerse ¡madre mía! Pensará que soy una cualquiera, los minutos de pánico siguientes la hicieron perder el juicio y así poder tomar la salida necesaria.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras cubría con la sábana su cuerpo.

Inuyasha despertó de golpe asustado y se giró para mirarla, ahí de pie, desnuda totalmente con el sol dándole en el cuerpo, la hacia ver hermosa, era más que un simple regalo de madrugada, era un ángel para él. Pero espera, ¿Por qué gritó así?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

-Tú…emmm-Intentó fingir lo más que pudo-¡abusaste de mi! ¿Qué me hiciste?

El ojiámbar no podía creer lo que escuchaba "oh vaya mierda" en la que se había metido, pensó. Sabía que acostarse con una chica ebria le causaría problemas.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿acaso no te acuerdas de nada? ¡Tú te lanzaste encima de mi!-gritó exasperado y confundido.

Kagome se sonrojó recordando en la escena, era cierto, ella había enrollado a ese hombre entre sus brazos y se desnudó frente a él. Bajó la mirada y se dispuso a tomar su ropa del suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora no dirás nada?-dijo Inuyasha.

Ella lo ignoró por completo mientras tomaba sus cosas. Él por su parte, desesperado se levantó de la cama aún desnudo y le tomó del brazo haciendo que ella mirase su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-¡Me dirás lo que te pasa!

Kagome no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse al mirar su miembro recordando lo maravilloso que era, de repente la excitación comenzó a crecer en ella, quería sentirlo una vez más, otras mil veces más.

-¡Depravado!-gritó mientras se zafaba de su agarre, más por nervios que de ganas. Corrió hasta el baño y se encerró con su ropa en manos mientras Inuyasha miraba el lugar por donde se había metido con desconcierto, se vistió con sus jeans y dejó su pecho desnudo esperando a que aquella mujer eufórica y loca saliera.

"_te lo dije"_

Aquella vocesita en su cabeza ¡maldición!

Después de casi 20 minutos Kagome salió del baño esperando no encontrarlo ahí, quizás lo esperaba huyendo a otro país por la culpa o algo por el estilo, pero no, ahí estaba él de pie en el ventanal con el torso desnudo y los brazos cruzados. Oh kami, ¿por qué me tiene que gustar tanto? Bajó la mirada para que Inuyasha no notará su sonrojo.

-¿Me darás una explicació de por qué estás así? ¿Ya recordaste lo de anoche?-murmuró.

Ella negó con la cabeza y con dificultad pronunció:-No, mas..mas..va..le..vale que me de-dejes ir o..o.. te demandaré por…acoso o vio..violación o lo que sea.

La cara de estupefacción de Inuyasha la dejó paralizada ¿Cómo podía decir semejante estupidez? Aunque si no lo hacía pensaría que ella era una fácil y eso, sin duda no lo iba a permitir aunque eso haya querido dar a entender con su actitud de borracha nalga pronta.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo, se acercó hasta ella y la miró a los ojos, quería buscar en su mirada algo que le dijese lo contrario, que lo que le dijo no era verdad. Ella solo volteó la mirada ignorándolo o al menos intentándolo.

-Debo irme..-susurró al moverse-Yo… bueno, este… nos vemos-Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Inuyasha con una inquietud del tamaño del mundo.

Pasaron tres días desde aquel encuentro fortuito con la mujer de cabellos azabaches, esa mujer que le dejó impresionado y a la vez desconcertado, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sido de ella desde aquel día que salió disparada del hotel en el que se hospedaba, sólo le quedaba un día más en esa ciudad para después regresar a Tokio y aún no sabía nada de ella.

-Señor Taisho-le llamaron.

"_¿quién era realmente?"_

-Señor Taisho..

-Eh…¿si?-carraspeó volviendo la vista al frente.

-¿Revisó el manuscrito de la señorita Vanley?

-Sí, sí..claro, lo hice-mintió.

Maldición, debía haber leído ese manuscrito ayer por la noche, pero estaba tan frustrado y después había llegado esa mujer ¡Oh dios!

-¿Está de acuerdo en publicarlo?

Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces, no tenía idea de lo que se trataba aquella novela de esa mujer pero sin duda, era su día de suerte.

-Claro…-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la sala de juntas.

Estaba claro que el ser editor no era un trabajo fácil y menos uno de los mejores editores conocido mundialmente, tenía sedes en Suecia, Canadá, Tokio y Rusia, tenía viajes constantes para presentar nuevos proyectos, quizás por eso nunca había tenido una relación estable, el salir de viaje le complicaba tener una familia, una vida de verdad. Una vez más su rostro entristeció mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina, se sentó frente a su escritorio y los recuerdos de su padre y madre le atormentaron, todo apestaba, había veces en las que ni todo el dinero le podían servir para llenar su pobre corazón, tan solitario, ojalá alguien pudiese entenderlo algún día.

Unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, indicó que pasaran.

Su asistente asomó la cabeza, era una mujer delgada, bonita pero no con mucha gracia.

-Señor Taisho, una escritora desea verlo, le quiere mostrar sus manuscritos.

Inuyasha se sentía harto, fastidiado, pero a fin de cuentas era su trabajo.

-Dile que pase…

Tomó alguno de sus papeles sobre el escritorio y comenzó a fijarse en las citas que tenía por el resto del día y las próximas en Tokio para la semana entrante ¡Un día sin entrevistas por favor!

La mujer entró con el sonido de sus tacones retumbando por el lugar, su paso parecía firme y decidido. Inuyasha alzó la vista y encontré a alguien que creía que jamás volvería a ver.

Kagome se sorprendió al mirarlo ahí, sentado frente a ella, con ese traje color negro, sin corbata y la camisa un tanto desabotonada ¡demasiado sexy! Se detuvo en seco y carraspeó mientras Inuyasha la veía de pies a cabeza, no era para nada la chica con la que se encontró a las tres de la mañana corriendo indefensa y temerosa y mucho menos en la anoche que caía sobre sus brazos ebria y excitada.

-¿tú el editor más reconocido?

Inuyasha sonrió triunfal.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.. pero si tenemos a la chica la cual abusé de ella tres noches atrás-su tono fue burlón y ella bufó.

-Si hubiese sabido que tú….-no sabía que decir-…jamás hubiera venido aquí.

-¡Oh vamos!-rió él-Vienes aquí por trabajo ¿no? ¿O acaso alguna otra noche intensa de sexo?

A Kagome se le pintó de rojo la cara, apretó los puños y aventó sobre su escritorio el manuscrito.-Espero que sea de su agrado..-masculló dispuesta a irse.

-Espera…-dijo él.- Creo que antes tienes que decirme de qué se trata y qué es lo que quieres lograr aquí y con esto.-él tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, no le gustaba para nada que aquella muchacha le haya dejado sin decir una palabra el día que huyó de sus brazos.

Kagome se acercó hasta su escritorio y se sentó delante de él mirando hacia otro lado, molesta, avergonzada.

El ojiambar abrió el encuadernado que estaba frente a él, lo hojeó y asintió con la cabeza. –Vaya, así que a eso fuiste a la India, escribiste sobre las malas condiciones en las que viven y en la ayuda en la que se les puede brindar.

Inuyasha nunca creyó que aquella mujer que se movía como una diosa sobre él, escribiera de ese tipo de cosas, le pareció sorprendente y a la vez fascinante.

-Muy bien, me gusta… creo que no hace falta ninguna entrevista ya-hizo una pausa y sonrió lujurioso-..creo que ya te conozco "demasiado bien"-dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

La azabache le miró sonrojada y abrió los ojos como platos ¡Ese hombre la iba a volver loca!

-Te llamaré para pulir detalles, creo que apartir de ahora, soy tu editor-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa reclinándose sobre su asiento mientras veía a una Kagome fuera de control, tenía algo en la mirada que le decía que lo deseaba, que aquello no iba a ser sólo una noche cualquiera.

Kagome se levantó y sin decir una palabra salió de ese lugar como una bala.

_Continuará_

_N/A: Bueno, bueno, bueno cinco años después llegué a esto :C Me pareció emocionante pero no sé si lo hice del todo bien, ojalá les guste ¡enserio!  
Dejen reviews para saber que me tengo que esmerar más XD Su apoyo es lo que me motiva al escribir _

_-Gracias_


	3. Mi editor

**Capítulo 3: "M****i edito****r"**

_**Sinopsis capítulo 3: **__¿Había hecho lo correcto? De su cama a su nueva escritora lista para un "asesoramiento personal" Y él, estaba más que preparado._

**Viernes 12 de enero**

**Estocolmo, Suecia.**

Sus pies temblaban mientras salía de aquel edificio. Se tocó la frente llena de sudor y sus pequeñas mejillas se sonrojaron ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? Al día siguiente de haber huido del hotel de su ahora bien conocido editor "Inuyasha" le costó más que vergüenza. Al salir no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, el móvil lo tenía apagado y seguro Sango la mataría por no estar en el aeropuerto. Su vuelo debía haber llegado a las 6 de la mañana ¡No a las dos! Le había pedido a Sango que fuese a recogerla ya que ella era una total desconocida en aquel país y su amiga ya tenía varios años viviendo ahí.

Había buscado como desesperada algún papel en el que había apuntado días atrás las indicaciones de Sango para llegar a su apartamento en caso de que llegara antes o mucho después, gracias al cielo que lo encontró y con gestos y señas pudo llegar.

Fingió haber llegado más "tarde" y que con el móvil apagado le fue imposible poder avisarle. Sango lo comprendió y le ofreció un baño y ropa nueva. El siguiente día fue a comprar las cosas necesarias para su estadia en aquel país durante el proceso de futuro libro.

-En Suecia están de los mejores editores, aquella empresa "Asesoría y Editores T." serán la solución Kagome-Le había dicho Sango dos años atrás antes que partiera en busca de su historia.

La azabache tenía bien planeado poder escribir algún libro desde que era una adolescente, después la obsesión con la nostalgia que le causaba ver a niños abandonados o familias enteras sin tener que comer en la India la había llevado hasta ese lugar para comenzar la exploración y elaborar una novela con detalles verídicos. Pensaba que podría hacer algún tipo de movimiento para prestar más atención a aquellas tribus olvidadas por el occidente y el resto del mundo.

Fue un proceso largo y deprimente, tuvo que dejar atrás a su madre con su pequeño hermano Souta, su abuelo enfermo y varias amistades y amoríos atrás. Había llegado a la fase donde tenía que dar el todo y arriesgarse a lo que pudiese suceder. Dos años en la India le abrieron los ojos y por un momento nunca creyó que estaba en el mismo mundo de donde ella venía. Existía la pobreza extrema pero no al grado como en África, aunque para ser un país con dinero, había zonas donde parecía que no les prestaban atención. La lección más grande de su vida fue haber podido convivir con aquellos niños, con personas que le brindaron lo poco que tenían, y eso para ella fue lo más grandioso que le pudo suceder.

Después de que aquellos dos años le pasaran como flash back por la mente, le llegó aquella noche en la que llegó a Suecia. Intentó ser responsable y honesta en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero atinaba a pensar que quizás esos dos años de "abstinencia" habían dejado sus consecuencias y sí, al primer hombre guapo, que la salvó y le ofreció su dulce cuarto de hotel pues ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus instintos estaban más que dispuestos ¡Era un ser humano! Claro que necesitaba de… un hombre. De esa conexión entre un ser y otro.

Pronto su semblante cambió a uno totalmente de tristeza. Recordó a Houjo su primer novio, después a Kouga quizás el más importante de todos ya que él fue a quien le entregó todo lo que ella podía darle, como mujer y como amiga. Su traición le había calado hasta los huesos, en parte había sido por eso que había tomado de una vez por todas la decisión de irse a la India a comenzar con su proyecto, a olvidarlo…

Ahora que lo pensaba su vida había cambiado en torno a ese viaje, y lo había logrado, había logrado en dos años crear lo que quería, un libro que sin duda merecía ser publicado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez la imagen de Inuyasha desnudo frente a sus ojos y después detrás de su escritorio. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? Creía a pesar de lo fascinante que le había resultado que sólo iba a ser una noche, tan casual y tan a la ligera. Nunca se imaginó que él iba a ser su editor ¡Lo que siempre había querido! Vaya sorpresas que daba la vida, se volvió a sonrojar. Quizás es que aquel encuentro no iba a ser solo una casualidad …

* * *

Salió del trabajo presuroso y con el corazón desbocado. Todas sus ilusiones por Kagome habían tomando un matiz diferente, con unas ganas de llevar toda esa emoción ficticia a la realidad. El día en el que ella se fue, su machismo hizo el papel de hacerle calmar las cosas. Se intentaba repetir pensamientos como "Una más a mi lista" "No es nadie importante" etc. Por la noche al intentar calmarse viendo alguna película en el hotel su mente no dejaba de pensar en Kagome, ya no podía sacarla de su mente, incluso no pudo dormir debido a la gran preocupación que sufrió por unos instantes ¿Estará bien? ¿Habrá encontrado un lugar donde quedarse? Miles de pensamientos le dieron vueltas la cabeza hasta que ya muy entrada la madrugada se rindió al sueño.

Al día siguiente se le había hecho tarde, había comenzado maldiciendo cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba en frente y todo el día intentó comportarse seriamente y dedicarse al trabajo sin tener la imagen de aquella mujer encima de él.

"Días demasiado frustrantes" pensó Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia el hotel. Pero ahora, ahí estaba Kagome frente a su escritorio para pedir su asesoría ¡Vaya destino! No era una casualidad el que haya salido aquella noche justo a la hora en que esa mujer de mirada achocolatada había chocado con su cuerpo. Todo parecía tener sentido o simplemente era una bella casualidad.

Al subir a su auto condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hotel, tenía unas ganas inmensas de dormir ya que no lo había hecho del todo bien, ahora que tenía a Kagome nuevamente a la vida, se sentía de alguna forma más tranquilo. Abrió su cuarto asignado de hotel y aspiró con fuerza; era como si quisiera revivir aquel momento con el olor a los labios alcoholizados de la azabache golpeándole el rostro. Cada escena se fue abriendo en su imaginación y le excito pensar en aquella menuda mujer. Se metió a dar una ducha rápido para apaciguar sus emociones, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras esbozada una gran sonrisa, tenía que esperar hasta el lunes para volver a verla, eso le daría tiempo de pensar cómo iba a tratar de seducirla una vez más.

* * *

La mañana del sábado le indicó a Kagome que necesitaba tomarse el resto del día para meditar las cosas, era lógico que estuviera nerviosa, se había acostado con aquel hombre sin siquiera conocerlo y ahora tenía que volver a verla la cara en todo el proceso antes del lanzamiento de su libro. Aquel día se había nublado con una ligera caída de nieve por la ciudad, se calzó unas botas color gris, "mayones" color negro, una chaqueta del mismo color y un pequeño gorro que hacia juego con sus botas. Todo parecía tan nostálgico, pero no dejaba de ser bello. Le encantaba observar aquel acumulamiento de nieve en algunas bancas de las jardineras, en las aceras y por los autos. Dio un estornudo y se frotó las manos, quizás la meditación la pudo haber hecho dentro del departamento de Sango.

Su amiga le había invitado a una cafetería con algunas compañeras de trabajo, lo cual Kagome negó. Se resistió más por la idea que tenía que aclarar su mente, necesitaba hacerlo o se volvería loca, después de todo no le había dicho nada a Sango y no pretendía hacerlo. Sin duda alguna era mejor aclarar el panorama ella sola.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, pasados unos diez minutos encontró un lugar pequeño para tomar un café, se le estaban helando las manos.

El lugar tenía algún tipo de similitud a un bar, sólo que estas luces en vez de ser tipo neón, adornaban con una luz baja las pequeñas meses colocadas en forma lineal. Caminó hasta la barra y tomó asiento en alguno de los banquillos que estaban desocupados.

-¿Tiene algún tipo de té?-. Preguntó mientras miraba las facciones de aquel anciano que le causaba un poco de ternura.

-Hija, tenemos té chai, té de rosas, té de infusiones frutales con…-. Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar las palabras:- Un té chai, por duda era su favorito.

El anciano hombre sonrió y asintió mientras le daba la espalda.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y se tomó la cabeza con las manos ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Cómo lo iba a enfrentar? Su mente seguía dando vueltas cuando aquel señor dejó frente a ella aquel delicioso té.

-Gracias-. Apenas susurró.

El anciano se le quedó mirando un momento, Kagome notó en aquel brillo de sus ojos un atisbo de tristeza.-: ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la azabache.

El hombre solo sonrió y negó:- Es solo que te pareces mucho a una nieta, era igual de bella… pero de cualquier forma hace años que no la veo-. Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y continuó haciendo su trabajo. Kagome sintió que su corazón se le rompía cuando aquel hombre le decía aquellas palabras ¿tanto la habrá querido? Miró su té y le sopló un poco. Después dio un sorbo lento y sintió como todo su paladar se llenaba de aquella sensación caliente y placentera, cerró los ojos al sentir como bajaba por su garganta y le hacía entrar en calor al instante ¡Por algo le encantaba tanto aquel té!

Después de varios sorbos logró acabárselo por completo sin dejar alguna gota. Le pagó al amable señor que la atendió y le brindó la mejor de las sonrisas. Salió de aquel café y supo que ese sería su lugar preferido para pasar quizás por las tardes frías de Estocolmo.

* * *

El lunes llegó con tremenda lentitud para Inuyasha y demasiado rápido para Kagome. De todas las cosas que ambos pensaron que sucederían aquella mañana de su primera cita en la editorial, lo que menos imaginaban era que se encontraran en el mismo elevador. La azabache tenía los pelos de punta, el asensor estaba casi lleno y ambos quedaron juntos. Inuyasha fue el segundo en entrar después de Kagome y cuando apenas se iban a dirigir la palabra entró una estampida de señoras y señores que apenas y cabían, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para meterse justo en el momento donde intercambiarían un "Buenos días"

Mientras ella permanecía en la esquina del elevador, Inuyasha permanecía frente a ella con sus cuerpos más que juntos. Oleadas de calor los inundaron pero el oji-ambar aprovechó la situación para hacer presión en la pelvis de Kagome mientras ella abría los ojos como platos y se ponía colorada.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pisos pasaron en aquella posición cuando salió la mayoría de la gente para el pesar de Inuyasha y tuvieron que reacomodarse. Al séptimo piso y último Kagome bajó como un rayo y él siguiéndole divertido.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa? Pero si vienes con el editor y aquí estoy…-dijo burlón mientras se carcajeaba.

Kagome le miró con recelo, enarcó una ceja y bufó:-No vengo a nada más que un trato meramente formal y de trabajo, si no le molesta.

Fingió un nulo interés hacia él lo más que pudo, aunque sabía muy bien que el papel de indiferente no le quedaba cuando ella fue la que inició con todo.

"_Te estás pasando Kag" _Le decía aquella voz en su cabeza.

Inuyasha la miró más serio y supo que quizás estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por mantenerse firme, por un momento sintió un poco de lástima por ella. Recordarla aterrada por el acoso de aquellos hombres, el pago que le brindó por su "ayuda" ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara? Ella se podía sentir más que avergonzada y tal vez él todavía no podía comprenderlo del todo, pero si realmente quería conocerla mejor, debía tener un poco más de sutileza al tratarla. Iniciar de nuevo.

Carraspeó la garganta y Kagome le miró, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que el caminó por un lado de ella y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Le hizo un ademán de que pasara y ella tímida le obedeció.

Adentro de la oficina pasó el silencio más incómodo de sus vidas, unos cinco minutos que parecían horas al mirarse uno frente al otro.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó él.

La azabache alzó la barbilla y decidida habló:- Supongo que sabes cuál es tu trabajo.

Inuyasha quedó impresionado por su tono de voz pero no dejaba de parecerle graciosa la actitud que ella estaba tomando ¡vamos, se habían acostado!

-Sé lo que quieres decir y no te preocupes, repasé tu manuscrito por la noche.-Sonrió con sinceridad-. Honestamente me gusta tu forma de expresarte en cuanto a la situación. Me pareció excelente que hayas tomado datos verídicos para crear la historia del niño Eknath* y su gran devoción a Brahma, Shiva y Vishnu*

La mirada achocolatada de Kagome brilló de orgullo e Inuyasha le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-De mi parte no quisiera hacer grandes cambios, sólo algunos consejos en cuanto a la personalidad del infante y algunos asuntos para pulir, lista para publicarse.

Inuyasha vió en la mujer un brillo que lo dejó atónito, tenía la mirada llena de luz y de esperanza, algo en su estómago se revolvió al verla tan sonriente, parecía que quería gritar de la emoción.

-Kagome, seré muy honesto contigo.-Miró hacia otro lado-: La verdad es que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde aquella mañana en la que te fuiste.

La joven se quedó paralizada y el rubor lo sentía hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos.

-…Pero fuera de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que me encantaría poder ayudarte a que realmente este libro sea todo un éxito ¿me explico?-. Ella asintió.

-Muchas gracias por entenderlo…-murmuró bajando la vista.

-Te entiendo-. Sonrió-Pero eso no significa que no vaya a intentar conquistarte… como se debe.

Se quedó muda, no podía articular ninguna palabra y él le rescató de su problema.

-Haré algunas observaciones y te las mandaré por correo-. Esto lo había dicho con pesar ya que no quería nada más que poder estar a su lado un poco más, para conocerla.

Mientras él miraba hacia el manuscrito que tenía en sus manos Kagome le agradeció mentalmente y murmuró un.-Muchas gracias, me comunicaré y también revisaré todo lo que me pueda hacer falta-. Dicho esto salió inmediatamente de su oficina, había tardado más en decidir si se presentaba en ese lugar que en lo que deseó salir de ahí.

Sabía que Inuyasha estaba desconcertado y a la vez fascinado con ella. Sin querer había logrado que su corazón y su estómago dieran un vuelco de 360° al mismo tiempo y en el peor momento, sentía náuseas y una emoción malditamente inexplicable. El saber que después que se "acostó" con un completo extraño, que resultó ser su futuro editor y para rematar que le haya confesado cierto tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, habían bastado para convertir su sistema nervioso en un enfrentamiento bélico que la descomponía de pies a cabeza.

Lo mejor de todo es que se sentía completamente agradecida al notar su absurda actitud frente a él que hizo que la mandara a casa, que le brindara esa oportunidad de huir y calmarse. No podía seguir así, sabía que se lo tenía que decir a Sango o ella misma se enteraría debido a sus torpes maneras de actuar.

* * *

Quería entenderla, en verdad buscaba la forma de poder comprender aquellas actitudes torpes de Kagome, pero algún tipo de lado macho alfa que tenía dentro le impedía poder tener claridad mental y sobre todo la comprensión que buscaba darle. El simple hecho de recordarla en su cama y después cambiar a una mujer histérica fingiendo haber sido "violada" le parecía gracioso pero poco coherente ¿Qué había sido esa forma de reaccionar? Si se ponía en aquel plan él pudo haberla demandado por violación ¡Ella fue la que comenzó! Él solo había sido un "caballero" que buscó cobijarla ¿Qué había de malo con eso? Pero en fin, fuera de cualquier pensamiento absurdo estaba la situación en la que se encontraban. La había dejado ir así como si nada, ni siquiera pudiendo platicar bien sobre el libro, se suponía que el fin de semana pudo haberse calmado y ahí estaba otra vez, tan inmóvil y sin habla.

Las cosas iban a cambiar. Tenían que hacerlo.

* * *

Y ahí estaba en la sala esperando a Sango. Se estaba tomando un vaso de algún vino tinto que su amiga guardaba para las "ocasiones especiales" ¿Y esta era una ocasión especial, no? Una plática "especial" que necesitaba de un consejo "especial". La puerta se abrió y Sango le brindó una sonrisa:- ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano?-le preguntó con un toque de preocupación.- ¿Te rechazaron? ¡Kagome, dime algo!-. Pasó de su euforia a su consternación al notar el ligero movimiento que hacia su amiga con la copa de vino tinto con sus manos.-¿Kagome?-insistió.

La mirada chocolate se posó en el rostro de su amiga dejando de prestarle atención a su copa.

-Necesito un consejo "especial"-entrecomilló con sus manos-… Pasó algo que necesitas saber y es para mí muy importante tu opinión.

Sango sintió preocupación ¿Qué es lo que le diría? Se sentó frente a su amiga y le miró fijamente:- Por algo soy tu amiga Kag…-sonrió.

La dulzura en el tono de voz de aquella mujer frente a ella le causó más seguridad, hasta que por fin habló.

-Aquel día que llegué a Suecia no fue precisamente que mi vuelo haya llegado demasiado tarde, como te había dicho…-hizo una pausa mientras miraba su copa de vino.-…Lo que sucedió es que llegó mucho más temprano, eran apenas las dos de la mañana.-Alzó su rostro para mirar a su amiga mientras esta enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Y qué hiciste en ese tiempo?

Kagome la volvió a mirar:- Pues saliendo del aeropuerto no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarte, así que decidí salir en busca de algún taxi y en cambio de eso unos hombres me persiguieron por algunas cuantas calles…-hizo una mueca-… Afortunadamente encontré a un hombre que caminaba por ahí y logró ahuyentarlos-. Sango ahogó un grito y después posó su mano en el corazón-: ¿Y luego?-preguntó nerviosa.

Observó como la azabache se coloraba y sonreía.

-Pues me brindó ayuda, me ofreció el hotel donde se quedaba y…-tragó saliva-…yo acepté.-bajó la vista de vergüenza.

Sango parecía querer explotar de nervios y a la vez de emoción.

-¿Te has quedado a dormir con un extraño? ¡Que excitante!-gritó Sango.

Kagome se le quedó viendo con cara de sorpresa, después le sonrió un poco más animada:-Y no solo dormimos…-susurró.

Para ese entonces su amiga ya estaba junto a ella zarandeándola inquiriendo en sus detalles.

-…Para, para..-le dijo.-Estaba un poquito pasada de copas y fui yo quien me lancé encima de él y lo desnudé prácticamente-Esto último lo dijo con un tono burlón.

Ambas se miraron y Sango siguió gritando.-¿Y cómo era? ¿Qué tal estaba? ¿Qué tal estuvo?-siguió con su bombardeo de preguntas.

Esto último hizo reír bastante a Kagome indicándole con las manos que fue excelente. Ambas rieron un momento cuando la azabache tomó un semblante un poco más serio.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Eso era todo lo que me querías decir? Te lo tenías bien guardado-. Dijo Sango mientras le guiñaba el ojo.-¿Y sabes quién es? ¿O lo volverás a ver?

Kagome se pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y la miró seria:- Resultó ser mi ahora…editor.

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

_** Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, ahora que tengo un "poquito de tiempo" libre en el trabajo escribiré para ustedes. Tengo otras historias bastantes interesantes que me gustaría compartirles. Por el momento ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, vendrán cosas emocionantes y que ni se esperan, no planeo hacer otra relación más de "empresas" donde es la relación tan típica de "Jefe-empleada" ya lo verán.**_

_**Y bueno aquí algunos datos sobre las palabras que están con un "asterisco" **_

_**El nombre del niño Eknath* es hindú y significa poeta o santo, a lo largo de la historia **__**todo tendrá un poco más de sentido.**_

_*** Brahma, la divinidad o energìa de la creaciòn,  
* Vishnu, la divinidad o energìa de la conservaciòn de la vida.  
* Shiva, la divinidad o energìa de la destrucciòn de la vida, para dar lugar a lo nuevo, la transformaciòn**__**.**_

_**Esto es algo así como la santísima trinidad de la religión cristiana, que es el padre, hijo y espíritu santo, en todo el mundo existe el mismo trío divino llamado de diferentes formas. Pero no me quiero meter mucho en otras religiones. Quien me conozca sabe que soy amante de la filosofía hindú así que en mis novelas intentaré plasmar cada uno de mis conocimientos de diferentes culturas y obviamente de distintas formas. **_

_**Sin más espero que les haya parecido un poco más interesante la historia.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a:**_

_**Taishita StarkTaisho: AMOO que tengas de nombre a "Stark" Yo también lo amo a el personaje y al actor en particular jaja, aquí está la conti ojalá sea lo que esperabas.**_

_** Takaraii: Muchísimas gracias por valorar mi redacción. Si suele ser un poco especial para ir mejorando y hacer que les guste. Mucho más lemmon intenso, dalo por hecho. Ojalá te guste.**_

_**Lul CG: Eres mi Sanguito preciosaXD gracias por leer amiga **_

_**Venus in arms: Me alegra que te guste el país, a mi también me encanta aquel país. Espero no decepcionarte con esta conti. Besos**_

_**Ariadnek: Jajaja El lemmon es el preferido de todas ¿no? Prometo hacer que nunca se cansen del lemmon y no dejar de lado el amor. Mucha acción para estos dos… Espero te guste.**_

* * *

_** P.D: Me molesta infinito que aveces el formato me lo cambie y tenga que hacer como miles correcciones y que me quite palabras, etc. TuT Pero antes de subirlo lo revisaré minuciosamente para no estar quitándolo cada cinco minutosxD Ahora si creo que ya está. Disfrútenlo.**_


End file.
